1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for transporting, for separating and for mixing metallurgical melts and slags.
2. The Prior Art
One example often arising in practice of fluids which are difficult to handle is the problem of separating slag from the surface of a metal melt. The usual procedures for this purpose consist in tipping a container in which the metal melt and slag are held, for example an oven, a pan or the like, to such a degree that the surface of the melt reaches an edge which serves as a dam against overflow. By means of this dam the metal melt is held back, whereas the slag can flow over an edge of the dam. Often additional methods are used, in which the filling of the container produces a flow in the direction of such edge. Also suction arrangements are known, which suck off the slag from the surface of the melt. Such arrangements are used when tipping of the container is impossible or accompanied with special difficulties or disadvantages.
These processes are difficult and expensive and time-consuming, especially if it is required that the slag be removed without residue, without also losing at the same time metal melt. But loss of metal melt is often unavoidable, because often metal melt is held in the slag, the melt because of the surface tension forming small balls.
Fluids of different density, especially metallurgical melts, must also often be treated in such a way that a pre-determined flow path is produced in the fluid. The purpose of such a flow can differ. The treatment can be to eliminate inhomogeneities of different kinds, to accelerate a reaction or to bring a melt layer to chemical equilibrium.